


jenny boy

by memekinq



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Dark Humor, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memekinq/pseuds/memekinq
Summary: just a joke between me and my friends lmao





	jenny boy

ben was having a long first day of school. he was going through the halls like normal, when suddenly, he turned a corner and ran into somebody slightly larger than him. he took a few seconds to analyze the situation, he had hurt his ankle. “are you ok?” said the voice in front of him. he looked up, only for his gaze to be met by the larger boy in front of him. ben was stunned. he had never seen any boy as attractive as him. well, he had never really BEEN attracted to a guy before. “y-yeah i’m fine... wh-what about you?” ben managed to splutter out. “don’t worry about me, i’m fine.” said the boy. “i’m jonathan, by the way.” “i-i’m ben.”, he said. “well nice to meet you ben. what’s your next period?” asked jonathan. “oh um...civics with mrs peña..” replied ben. “same here. wanna walk to class together?” jonathan asked ben. “s-sure!” replied ben, who had turned into a blushing mess. and off they went to class. little did they know that this would be the start of a huge relationship.


End file.
